


In Progress

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Coming of Age, Educated consent, First Times, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Identity, Trust Kink, Underage Sex, accidental facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Junhong, that's--" Yongguk finally gets the presence of mind to push Junhong away and hold him at arm's length, making sure he isn't going to make any more attempts at distraction. He looks straight into his eyes, trying to gauge Junhong's mood. Sometimes he can't tell if Junhong is joking or if he's really serious, and what he's suggesting is...well, really serious.</p>
<p>Junhong pouts at him.</p>
<p>"Stop it," Yongguk says, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a screaming fangirl. I'm your hyung. I'm not going to give in just becuase you look cute. In fact, the cuter you look, the <i>less</i> likely I am to give in."</p>
<p>"Fine," Junhong sighs, cutting the act. He drums his long fingers on Yongguk's chest. "Seriously, though. Hyung. Please? I know that sounded like a lot of bullshit before but I do actually kind of mean it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a consensual sexual relationship between a 16 year old and a 22 year old. It also doesn't try to elide that fact, and deals head-on with some of the issues inherent in both the age difference and the hyung/maknae relationship between Yongguk and Junhong. Junhong in this story is mature enough to know what he wants and who he wants it from, and to give educated and informed consent. 
> 
> That all being said, he's still 16 and Yongguk is 22, so if that kind of thing squicks you, you may want to give this one a pass. There's, uh. Also facials. :D? /o\
> 
> Thank you to [roebling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling) for reading this over and reassuring me that it hit the right notes in the right places ♥

"Remind me why we're doing this again," Yongguk says weakly, as Junhong climbs on top of him as they're sitting on the couch in the common room. "Or rather, remind me why I'm _letting_ you do this again." 

Junhong kisses him instead, because he's a brat. Yongguk keeps his mouth closed, and flicks Junhong in the temple.

Yongguk's inexplicable inability to say no is the reason he's in this situation in the first place, but he'd like Junhong to confirm this out loud. Yongguk just can't--he can't with this kid. He has no idea when tiny Choi Junhong with his blond curls and stories about scorpions turned into tall, lanky Choi Junhong who knows how to wield his sexuality like a weapon. 

Junhong pulls away when it becomes obvious that Yongguk isn't going to play along. He sits back on his heels, still straddling Yongguk's lap. "Because I'm bored and I'm horny and I want to explore my sexual horizons," he says, trying not to grin. "And you're my trusted older hyung who isn't going to hurt me or do anything that I don't want to do." 

"You got that out of a book, didn't you." Yongguk sighs.

"Maybe," Junhong says. He leans down and bites Yongguk's earlobe, and Yongguk swats at him again. "It's true, though. Come on, hyung. Just once. I want to try something." 

"Look, Junhong, that one time before--"

"Was awesome," Junhong interrupts and Yongguk seriously, _seriously_ needs to restore some order around here but apparently Junhong is the exception to every rule. "And now I want to go down on someone, so I'm going to go down on you." 

"Junhong, that's--" Yongguk finally gets the presence of mind to push Junhong away and hold him at arm's length, making sure he isn't going to make any more attempts at distraction. He looks straight into his eyes, trying to gauge Junhong's mood. Sometimes he can't tell if Junhong is joking or if he's really serious, and what he's suggesting is...well, really serious. 

Junhong pouts at him. 

"Stop it," Yongguk says, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a screaming fangirl. I'm your hyung. I'm not going to give in just becuase you look cute. In fact, the cuter you look, the _less_ likely I am to give in." 

"Fine," Junhong sighs, cutting the act. He drums his long fingers on Yongguk's chest. "Seriously, though. Hyung. Please? I know that sounded like a lot of bullshit before but I do actually kind of mean it."

"I think we let you wander around too much in San Francisco," Yongguk says. "What part of that whole spiel did you mean?"

"That you're someone who isn't going to take advantage of me or do something weird or...I don't know," Junhong says, waving his hand around. "Stuff. You won't do stuff if I tell you I don't want to do it."

"Correct," Yongguk says carefully. "That is a true statement. I would never do that to anyone. But don't you think maybe someone else a little bit younger might..."

"No," Junhong says, wrinkling his nose. "Then they won't know what they're doing either. I know you and Himchan hyung do. Why shouldn't I learn from someone who knows?"

"Don't learn from Himchan," Yongguk says immediately, and Junhong starts laughing. His teeth are so white and his hair is silver-blue and Yongguk thinks that it's criminal that someone with as much talent as Junhong is also sweet, gorgeous, and willing to use both to his advantage. Yongguk doesn't want to think what Junhong is going to be like in five years. The idol scene isn't going to know what hit them.

"What's wrong with Himchan hyung?" Junhong says, resting his chin on Yongguk's chest now that Yongguk has relaxed his hold. 

"There's nothing wrong with Himchan," Yongguk says, scrubbing one hand over his face. Honestly, maybe Himchan would be better suited to this. Yongguk doesn't want to say his best friend has less morals, but...well, he definitely has less morals. He can't imagine Himchan ever hurting Junhong on purpose--he dotes on the kid, for fuck's sake--but he's easily distracted and that's the part that worries Yongguk. He doesn't want Himchan to get distracted, and not notice something is wrong until it's too late. 

"Himchan is great and I'm sure if you'd gone to him it would be fine but now you're here, and I'd rather you didn't," Yongguk finishes, the tips of his ears burning. He realizes as the words are leaving his mouth that not voicing his concerns about Himchan is just going to make him sound jealous. Shit. 

"Oooh, jealousy," Junhong says. He grins and shifts purposefully. Yongguk gives him a Look. "Marking your territory, hyung?"

"Maknae, you are a terror." 

"Only with you," Junhong says, clearly thinking about it. He's staring over Yongguk's shoulder at the wall, eyes distant. "Well. And with Himchan, I guess. And the BABYS. And--"

"My point," Yongguk says. "You've just made it." 

"Okay," Junhong says. "So can I blow you now?"

" _No_ , Junhong, that's _sex_ ," Yongguk says, frustrated, and if he's maybe gripping Junhong's arms a little too tightly again--fuck it, because Junhong has to know that this is serious. "I don't know what you read in America but that is sex, and you can't just go around wasting your first time like it's some sort of---"

"I'm not wasting it," Junhong says quietly, watching Yongguk with large, dark eyes. He's completely still in Yongguk's grasp. "It's with you." 

"---and that's the kind of thing you want to do in a relationship with someone you _love_ , not just anyone and I--wait, what?" Yongguk says, frowning. 

"You heard me, hyung," Junhong says. He looks down, picking at one of his nails and refusing to meet Yongguk's eyes.

Yongguk opens his mouth a few times and then closes it, like a fish dragged out of the ocean and suddenly unable to breathe. His mind is blank. He doesn't know what to say. The only thing that comes to mind--and the most compelling reason to say no--comes straight out of his mouth without his permission.

"Junhong, I'm _six years older_ than you are," Yongguk says softly. "That's a lot. I'm also your leader and there's just--there's a lot that could go wrong." He lets go of his grip on one arm, brushing his fingers over Junhong's cheek so Junhong knows Yongguk isn't trying to be mean.

"But that means you'll know what you're doing," Junhong says, suddenly pushing himself up and off Yongguk. Yongguk lets him go. 

"Hyung--I know you believe all of that stuff about romance and relationships and true love but come on, we're idols. I'm going to be doing this until I'm 30, and then I go into the army. When am I going to find time to fall in love with someone? Who else can I just go up to and say hey, I'm interested in exploring my sexual identity, you want to fuck?" 

Junhong runs his hand through this hair, pushing his bangs out of his face with a quick, decisive motion. His jaw is set tight. "I just want to--I want to know what it's like, and then I can worry about finding my true love, or whatever. But I _like_ you and I feel safe with you and you don't mind kissing me and--"

"Okay, hey, hey," Yongguk says, because he can see Junhong curling inwards away and that's the one thing he doesn't want to happen during this conversation. He rubs Junhong's back, brushing one thumb over the nape of Junhong's long, bare neck. "Okay. I get it. I guess--I hadn't thought about it like that it." 

"I don't just randomly jump people, hyung," Junhong says, raising an eyebrow at him over his shoulder. "I do actually think about things before I do them. Most of the time."

"I know," Yongguk says, kissing Junhong's temple. He doesn't know what to do, really. In all honesty, Junhong is right--the chances of him finding someone else to experiment with are slim to none. And the idea of Junhong seeking that out and someone finding out is basically Yongguk's worst nightmare. It's not even the press, or the fans--Junhong could get _hurt_. He could get blackmailed or threatened or--anything. It makes Yongguk sick to his stomach just to think about it.

And besides, he can deny it all he wants to himself, but Junhong is beautiful. It's not that Yongguk doesn't want it--it's just that he's not sure that he's comfortable with that fact.

But maybe--

Maybe he's only even considering this because it's _Junhong_ , he thinks, as he rubs his thumb over the nape of Junhong's neck and Junhong settles back into the familiar touch.

Because he's definitely not attracted to every teenager he sees, and he sees a lot of very, very attractive teenagers in his line of work. When it comes down to it, it's really just the way Junhong's eyes light up when he finds something fascinating, or the way he tells stories that don't really make sense but end up being funny anyway. It's not about what Junhong looks like, or the fact that Yongguk believes Junhong _is_ mature enough to make his own decisions, or even that Yongguk wants to protect him.

Maybe this is just going to be one of those things he can't explain.

"Okay," Yongguk says, finally. Junhong turns around, surprise written all over his face, his mouth a perfect O.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah," Yongguk says, and hopes he isn't making a huge mistake. Junhong's smile is bright again, and he's chewing on one side of his lip absently, biting at a sore spot. He wriggles backwards, pushing himself closer into Yongguk's arms.

"But I'm going down on you," Yongguk says, and he holds up a hand when Junhong protests, saying " **Later** " in his most no-nonsense voice. "You can learn how later. I'm not letting your first time be some kind of weird teaching experience."  
Junhong going down on him would be unbelievable--his mouth is so, so soft--but Yongguk isn't that kind of guy. If they're going to do this, he's going to make Junhong feel amazing first and worry about himself later.

"Stop calling it my first time, I feel like I'm reading one of those instructional pamphlets," Junhong says, tugging his shirt off and then turning around and pushing and pulling at Yongguk until Yongguk sighs and takes off both his hat and his shirt.

"Instructional pamphlets?" Yongguk says, motioning for them to switch places and for Juhong to lay back against the couch. "We really _didn't_ keep a close enough eye on you, did we."

"If a guy came up to you and asked you if you wanted some free condoms and a bunch of pamphlets about how to have healthy and safe sex with multiple partners of multiple genders, what would YOU do?" Junhong asks. "Come on, hyung. Don't tell me you wouldn't take them."

"I wouldn't," Yongguk says. "Well, maybe I'd take the condoms." He starts pulling down Junhong's jeans, unbuttoning the top and then wriggling them down until Junhong can kick them off. Yongguk has no idea how their maknae can stand to wear pants that tight.

"Why not, hyung?"

"Because I already _know_ how to have safe sex," Yongguk laughs, rubbing his nose in the curve of Junhong's hip. He bites down, just to watch Junhong's face as he tries to decide if the sensation tickles or feels good or both. "With...you know. People. Of various genders. I don't need a pamphlet."

"Who?" Junhong says, looking down breathlessly as Yongguk starts to kiss his stomach. Junhong is long and flat and pale everywhere, and Yongguk has to wrap Junhong's legs around his back just to get close enough. His skin is so soft, though, and if there's one thing Junhong doesn't have, it's shame or restraint. He's biting his lip and making pleased noises under Yongguk's mouth, one hand placed lightly on his hair.

"That's classified," Yongguk says primly, reaching up to tweak one of his Junhong's nipples. That earns him a gasp and a moan. Yongguk grins. He knows he shouldn't be enjoying this but...well, okay. He might as well admit to himself that he's really going to enjoy this.

"It was Himchan hyung, wasn't it," Junhong says, arching up as Yongguk kisses a path down the sparse trail of hair underneath his belly button, wandering off in other directions when they seem more enticing. Junhong likes having his sides bitten; he shivers when Yongguk scrapes his teeth over the skin before biting down, and he shivers even more when Yongguk scratches his nails lightly over the bite mark. Yongguk can't remember the last time he had sex with someone who was this open about his enjoyment. It's somehow both sweet and refreshing.

"No," Yongguk says, because Himchan was the second, not first, and damned if he's letting Junhong know that. "And I'm going to stop if you don't stop asking questions."

"Fine," Junhong says. "I'll stop asking questions if you don't stop doing that, okay?" He tilts his head back, exposing the long line of his neck. He keeps swallowing and licking his lips, like he's trying to stay still under Yongguk's hands, even though he's terrible at it.

"If you want to stop at any time, just say it," Yongguk says. "Or pinch me. Or poke me in the eye. Whatever. Just let me know, and everything stops immediately, okay?"

"Sure," Junhong says, shifting impatiently. He looks down at Yongguk, meeting his gaze with half-lidded eyes. "Sounds good. More _biting_ , hyung, please."

"You are the worst maknae ever," Yongguk mutters into his skin, giving in and finding another place to bite down. "I'm serious. Remember that. I don't want you to think I'll be mad."

Yongguk can't leave any marks anywhere the others could see them, but there's a spot on the inside of Junhong's upper thigh that's just perfect. Maybe he is a little possessive, Yongguk thinks, as he sucks a hickey into that spot, tracing his nails over Junhong's stomach as he squirms and gasps in pleasure. Maybe he does want to leave a mark, even if the only person who knows it's there is him.

"Hyung," Junhong says, and there's a whine in his voice that Yongguk's never heard before, high and thready. "Please. I know you won't be mad if I want to stop. But please, please, come on, I can't, the _last_ thing I want you to do right now is stop--"

Yongguk thinks that in any other situation, he'd probably hold out and tease some more but--this is Junhong, and right now it's about what he wants, not Yongguk. Yongguk nods and takes him in one hand, flicking his tongue out to clean up where Junhong is leaking pre-come. Junhong freezes the moment Yongguk touches him, and then he pushes his hips up helplessly. He whimpers as Yongguk takes a moment to just...explore, to smell him and to taste him and get himself acquainted. He rubs his nose against the side of Junhong's cock, mostly because he can, pressing soft kisses against the skin.

"If you ever do this with someone else, you have to use a condom," Yongguk says seriously. "Promise me."

"Then why aren't we using one right now?" Junhong says, true to form.

"Because you're a virgin," Yongguk says, and ignores the way his stomach twists in excitement at the words. "And every time we go see the doctor and they take blood, I ask them to test me."

"Wait, how much sex are you _having_?" Junhong says, half-sitting up and looking down at Yongguk curiously.

"I'm not," Yongguk says, snorting at the thought. He moves his attention to the head of Junhong's cock, brushing his lips over the head and letting his tongue flick lightly over the slit.

"I'm just saying. After you sleep with someone, go get tested. Just in case. But the point is, I know I'm clean--but you can't rely on other people to do that. Himchan hyung and I are...proactive," Yongguk says. They don't talk about it much, but he knows Himchan does the same thing at their quarterly checkups.

"Hyung," Junhong says breathlessly. "That's really good to know. I promise I'll use a condom or get my blood taken or whatever, but if you keep doing that, I'm--I'm going to come on your face." Junhong looks pained, his cheeks stained red with embarrassment.

Yongguk suppresses the urge to laugh out loud because okay, maybe that hadn't been the best time for him to give that particular talk. He grins and opens his mouth, taking Junhong all the way down instead. It's a stretch. It's been a while since he's done this, and Junhong isn't exactly small--but it's worth every second of slight discomfort when he feels the way Junhong's hand tightens in his hair. His whole body arches up, and he lets out something that--other under circumstances--Yongguk might call a yell.

As it is, it's just a really, really loud groan.

Yongguk pulls off, licking his lips and hurriedly guiding Junhong's hand to his mouth.

"Bite down on your fist," Yongguk urges, kissing the curve of Junhong's stomach. "Or the pillow. Or the couch. Just--hush, you have to be quiet, I love hearing you but what if someone else hears--"

Junhong is panting against the couch cushion, his bangs damp with sweat. He nods.

"Right," he says breathlessly. He looks around for a moment, gives the couch an unimpressed glance and then chooses his fist instead. He bites down, his eyelashes fluttering closed, and his cock jumps in Yongguk's hand.

Yongguk swears under his breath, taking a moment to compose himself before getting back down to business. Of course Junhong would like that kind of thing. Of course he would, because Junhong exists expressly to give Yongguk a heart attack before he turns 25.

Yongguk spits on the head this time, wrapping his fist around Junhong's cock at the base before taking him more shallowly but tighter. His mouth feels sore, and his fist is dripping wet. He can still hear Junhong's muffled noises behind his fist, and it's one of the hottest things Yongguk's ever heard.

Yongguk knows Junhong's not going to last much longer. His leg muscles are trembling against Yongguk's sides, and his stomach muscles are pulled tight under Yongguk's outstretched hand. Every time Junhong jerks up, Yongguk uses his hand to push him down, which seems to be slowly driving Junhong crazy.

Yongguk pulls off again for air and Junhong gasps, pulling his fist out of his mouth (red teeth marks, crescent moons on his knuckles, slick with spit) and giving Yongguk a pleading look.

"Please," Junhong moans, his hips still working underneath Yongguk's hand. "Hyung, I can't, I need to--"

"Come on," Yongguk whispers, rubbing Junhong's stomach, taking just the head of his cock back into his mouth and pressing his tongue hard against the underside.

Junhong's mouth falls open and he arches his back, his stomach heaving as he comes helplessly on Yongguk's tongue. Yongguk opens his mouth wider, going down farther so he can just swallow. Honestly, it's just cleaner this way. There's no evidence to hide and anyway he...kind of likes it. He's not sure why that thought always embarrasses him, but in the here and now, he can feel his cock throbbing with every pulse.

Junhong pulls at his hair weakly after a few moments, and Yongguk takes one final lick before letting him go. He almost wants to laugh at how boneless and sated Junhong looks, but before he does that, he...god, he _really_ needs to get off. He doesn't think he can even make it to the bathroom.

"Can I," is all he manages to get out before he's shoving a hand down his pants, pulling his jeans off with one hand while the other closes around his cock. Junhong opens his eyes and frowns, tugging on Yongguk's arm until Yongguk is on top of him and close enough to kiss. It's an awkward angle but then Junhong hums in surprise at the new taste in Yongguk's mouth, and Yongguk groans, speeding up his strokes.

Yongguk ends up lying on his side, squished into the couch and jerking himself off and trying to breath while Junhong wraps himself around him. He's touching Yongguk everywhere he can reach. It's obvious he doesn't really know what he's doing, but he definitely knows how to kiss. He reaches down to brush his fingers over the head of Yongguk's cock, smearing the spit and precome around, and Yongguk groans into his mouth.

"Hey, let me try," Junhong mumbles, cupping Yongguk's jaw with one hand. He's placing messy kisses along Yongguk's neck as Yongguk pants into his mouth. "Please, hyung?"

"What?" Yongguk says, unable to comprehend. Then Junhong pulls away, shimmying down the couch and pressing his lips to the head of Yongguk's cock and Yongguk's off, just like that, fireworks on the New Year and golden starbursts behind his eyes and a silvery-blue head of hair in his hands that he's--oh fuck, that's he's gotten _come_ on.

"Shit," Yongguk says, pulling Junhong up and trying to wipe him off, feeling horrible. It looks like Junhong managed to take care of most of it on his own, but there's a sticky part near his hairline, and a lingering smudge near the corner of his mouth.

"Shit, shit, I am so sorry, Junhong, I didn't, I wasn't supposed to come that fast and I didn't know and I should have warned you--"

" _Hyung_ ," Junhong says, grinning and leaning in to kiss Yongguk and smiling as Yongguk tries to continue apologizing under his mouth. "It's fine. That was what I was going to ask for in the first place."

Yongguk blinks. "You wanted me to come on your face?"

Junhong shrugs. "Looked hot on the internet," he says, licking the corner of his mouth.

"And?" Yongguk says, wincing.

"Really hot," Junhong whispers, pressing his mouth to Yongguk's pulse point and wrapping himself around Yongguk again. "Really, really hot. So stop worrying, okay?"

"I can't stop worrying," Yongguk says, letting his arm rest around Junhong so they don't fall off the couch. Besides, he feels better when he's holding him. "That's my job. It's what I do. I write the lyrics, I make the decisions, and I worry."

"I just got the best blowjob of my life," Junhong says. "I'm not worried."

"You just got the only blowjob of your life," Yongguk says, tightening his arm around Junhong's waist. He's hoping desperately that they just did the right thing, but Junhong's eyes are soft and clear and he looks happier and calmer than Yongguk's seen him look in months.

"True," Junhong agrees, fumbling around in the couch cushions for his phone. "Buuuut we still have another hour..."

"No," Yongguk mumbles, his nose pressed into Junhong's hair. He shouldn't like the way Junhong's hair smells. They all use the same shampoo, so he doesn't know why Junhong smells better, but he does. "You're taking a shower. We're both taking a shower. We _reek_ of come."

Junhong makes his familiar _Do I Seriously Have to Shower?_ face.

"No way," Yongguk says. "No. Up. Don't even say what I think you're about to say."

"But I like smelling like your--"

" _Shower_ ," Yongguk says desperately, before Junhong hits every single one of his buttons and he ends up fucking the kid up against a wall or something. "We are going to shower. You and I. In a nice, loving, that-is-what-people-do-after-sex sort of way."

"Hyung, I'm sixteen. What I want after sex, is like. More sex?"

"Shower," Yongguk says, sitting up and just pulling on their clasped hands until Junhong rolls his eyes and follows along. "We'll make out. Come on, I promise it will be fun. And then we...need to clean all of this up before the others get back." He bites his lip as he looks around. There's really no denying what just happened.

"Better be fun," Junhong mutters, but he presses a kiss to Yongguk's cheek as he stands up.

"I promise," Yongguk says gravely. "Most exciting shower ever."

"Thanks," Junhong whispers, once they're face to face, and for once he's not playing games or playing dumb. Yongguk can see affection written all over Junhong's face, the same as his own. His heart flutters in his chest, quick and sudden and wild. "You don't need to thank me," he murmurs, stretching up to kiss Junhong's temple.

For both their sakes, Yongguk hopes he knows what he's doing.


End file.
